I know why the snow bleeds
by Eliza-Lou-Riley
Summary: After five years of separation, Jack is reunited with his childhood sweetheart, only to be faced with a cold reality; Hiccup has grown up. Determined not to be left behind, Jack pleas with the man on the moon to return him to his mortal life. When his request is ignored, Jack turns to darker forces. Contains Hijack, sex and Older!Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

Jack was used to the cold.

He had spent three hundred years being used to the cold.

But this was a different sort of cold.

It travelled from his gut, up his spine and simmered restlessly in his bones, making every limb go numb.

Yes, he was used to the cold. But this was an entirely different feeling. It was a mixture of confusion and unwanted reality; and perhaps even slight fear.

Yes, fear was certainly present in his current state of mind, something that was rare and disturbing for someone as bright and carefree as Jack Frost. He suddenly found movement impossible. His gaze fell to anywhere but the man in front of him, unable to focus. He was scared. And almost…embarrassed. He stood frozen to the ground, cringing silently, eyes studying the ladybird that had landed on a strand of grass, slightly wet from the rainfall that had occurred the previous night.

He had been waiting for five years. Five long, dragging years waiting for this day. And the one time he was brave enough to emerge in the springtime, when the snow was almost a distant memory to everyone, he now wished he had stayed hidden. He was curious of spring, of how different it was. So he assumed that just one look wouldn't be of any harm. Just one, quick glance at the world outside the icy paradise he was so familiar with.

The large black creature was the first thing to arouse his suspicions. It fell out of the sky and landed neatly in the glen where the trees stood their tallest and the small gaps in the branches allowed the sun to shine through. He knew that dragon from recent memories. The big yellowish-green, cat-like eyes and its toothless grin.

He knew what it meant when he saw Toothless alright.

He had almost wept. But the shock from it all had repressed his tears. He didn't know how to feel. Whether to laugh with the overbearing joy that he knew he and his beloved were together again. Or to simply kneel and cry at the five years they had missed together while Jack was protecting the children of the world.

_Jack…promise you'll never forget me. _

He had never forgotten. It was his duty to remember. Remembering was what kept him alive in those miserable years of feeling empty inside.

But now he had returned. Thinking everything would be the same.

But he knew…he knew as soon as he saw Toothless. And the stranger riding him. He knew it wouldn't be the same at all. It _looked_ the same; same green eyes, raggedy hair, fair skin that looked soft to touch.

But he could see past all this. He could see further. And he knew it had changed.

He was used to the cold.

But this chill was inescapable, biting and biting away at every inch of skin. He kept his eyes lowered. He focused on that ladybird. Even when it snapped out its wings and buzzed off, he focused only on that ladybird.

He didn't notice the upcoming footsteps or the shadow that followed with it. Or perhaps he did notice, but chose to ignore it. Either way, he found himself staring at the uneven legs. Both the normal and the prosthetic one. And then a gentle hand reached out and fingers curled under his chin, carefully lifting his head until their eyes met and he couldn't go on ignoring anymore. The hand reached out and brushed away the frightened tears that had finally surfaced and caressed the cold cheek that was now slightly wet.

'Hello Jack…'

Jack couldn't even mumble a reply. He was too dumbstruck. Dumbstruck by the face before him, that was familiar but at the same time a stranger, a complete stranger. It couldn't have been Hiccup, not the Hiccup he knew and loved. His Hiccup was about a head shorter than him, slightly crooked teeth, face dotted with freckles.

He didn't know this Hiccup at all.

'Jack?'

Even the voice had changed. It was deeper, slightly husk, like a lion's growl.

The only thing that hadn't changed were his beautiful eyes. Granted, they weren't as large as they used to be but they were the same eyes he remembered. Emerald green with a slightly childish glint in them. At least he remembered those.

'Jack…aren't you gonna say something?'

There came that voice again. And he was afraid of it. Suddenly his feet remembered how to work and he was backing away into the shrubbery, finding one of the larger bushes to duck underneath and hide. He curled up in the darkness, heart racing, his stress causing a few leaves to freeze up around him. He kept telling himself to breathe – for if he panicked he knew winter would be coming early in Berk, very early indeed. He cradled his staff as if it were a baby, closed both eyes and took his time remembering how to breathe.

_Inhale and exhale._

_Slowly…_

He refused to allow the movement from outside to distract him. He needed to breathe, otherwise his heart would go into a spasm. He could feel a ray of sunlight peek through the shrubbery, and then another. Hot air on his face. The two, gleaming eyes of the dragon as it sniffed out the terrified spirit. And then someone smaller, pulling apart the greenery, trying to reach out a hand again to touch him. He cowered back into the darkness.

'Jack.'

Again, that voice! He hated it. He hated how he didn't recognise it. He flinched away from the hand, frightened of its touch and wondered for a brief moment if he should bite it. He gripped his staff in front of him protectively, creating a barrier between them. If he panicked, his powers would explode and the stranger would be left a human-sized icicle.

'Jack, don't be afraid…'

And then he felt the slim fingers softly blend into his hair, stroking gently so not to startle him, like you would when approaching a stray dog. He opened his eyes a brief moment, still distrusting but his fear had boiled down to a mere simmer. The green eyes were full of concern and at the same time desperation. He wanted Jack to know him again.

'It's _me_.'

When he said this, Jack looked at him properly and somehow…_somehow_…everything came flooding back. His mind went blurry from the reminders of every word spoken, every kiss exchanged. His emotions became a flurry and a sudden wave of blue light flashed out from his outstretched staff and struck a nearby tree, the weight of the ice causing a branch to snap and fall to the forest floor. His hands trembled from the anxiety and the stranger reached out to gently lower the staff away from the spirit's face, so he could look into his eyes properly.

Jack's voice was a faint whisper, 'Hiccup…it can't…'

The stranger held out a hand for him to take. He watched it for a while, expecting it to do something, then gingerly allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. He found himself in a pair of arms that held him with the greatest care and once again he found himself lost in those damned green eyes.

'It can't…'

He gave up trying to deny it and he came face to face with what he feared most. The knowledge that Hiccup had in fact grown up.

He was so engrossed in this horrible thought that he barely acknowledged the taller man ducking his head slightly so their lips could meet. As soon as this contact was made he felt a rush of warm air down his throat, the hot sensation causing his body to heat up temporarily. Warmth was something he was unfamiliar with. But now every inch of his body felt like it was on fire and he was unable to make it stop. At first he clawed slightly at the gloved hand keeping him in place but then he relaxed and allowed himself to fall into the embrace, his mind flashing back to their first kiss on the hill by the lake while watching the sunrise.

He hadn't felt a kiss in so long. He had forgotten how amazing it felt.


	2. Chapter 2

All the warmth flushed out of Jack's system as soon as they broke the kiss; his eyes remained shut, lips parted in hope of receiving more. He quickly snapped out of his daze and allowed his lids to flutter open, staring up at the taller man with subtle desire. He knew then that this was his Hiccup. So many things had changed but that one thing stayed the same. Their kiss would always stay the same.

'I've missed you...' Hiccup's fingers curled themselves into Jack's snow-white hair, his other hand moving to trace a line across the bottom lip that was no longer trembling, 'It's…it's been so long, Jack.'

Jack felt his confidence edging back in, replacing the uncertainty that had been there before and he managed a smile. But somehow the feeling remained slightly bitter and he wriggled out of Hiccup's hold without meaning to.

'Jack, what's wrong?'

The spirit lowered his gaze to the ground, 'You…you've changed, Hic.'

The taller man smiled and cupped the boy's chin so their eyes met, 'Not all of me.' He leaned down and kissed him on the lips again, a light but heartwarming gesture, '_That's_ the same, isn't it?'

'Yeah…' Jack chuckled softly, 'That's the same alright. But…' he trailed off, slipping back into his confused state, 'This is what we talked about, Hic. It's actually happening now. You're…you're moving on from me.'

'That's not true-'

'But it is!' Jack moved two or three paces backwards, 'It_ is_, Hic! I mean _look_ at you!' he gestured to his whole body, 'You're…you're a man now, Hic. You're not a kid anymore. You shouldn't…' he turned away as he muttered this, wanting to spare both their feelings, 'You shouldn't even believe in me…'

Toothless' ears suddenly flopped back against his head, emitting a low growl of distress. Hiccup watched Jack with a disbelieving expression but then he put himself in the spirit's shoes (well, Jack didn't actually wear shoes most of the time,) and shrugged off his own feelings. He knew that Jack reacted differently to him in these sort of situations. Growing up was a normal part of human life. Jack knew nothing about that.

'Then why can I see you?'

This question made Jack pause in his tracks and he allowed it to wash over him. For a moment he stiffened in anger but then calmed himself down by taking a few steady breaths. This was not worth getting worked up over.

'Answer me Jack.' Hiccup pressed on, taking a step closer to the boy, closing in the gap between them, 'If I shouldn't believe in you, then why can I see you?'

Again, Jack ran this through his mind. Why indeed? Hiccup was now almost twenty, not a child anymore. So why had he held on to his faith? Why hadn't he forgotten like all the other children did when they grew up?

'You don't know, do you?' at this, the taller man laughed softly, staring at the back of his lover in hope that he would turn around and meet his eyes, 'The man on the moon doesn't only answer to you, Jack Overland Frost. I wanted to remember; I _begged_ him to not let me forget. And you want to know why I begged him Jack? Because I loved you. I _still_ love you-' at this point he couldn't take it anymore and went to turn Jack's body around, hands gripping his sides, '-and I don't care if you're still in a seventeen year old body by the time I'm eating through a straw. I don't ever want to leave you!'

The spirit looked into his eyes and then his lips twitched slightly, 'That part about the straw was kinda creepy, Hic…'

The taller man smirked and then took Jack's hand in his own, 'Can't we just start over Jack? Pretend nothing's changed? I just want things to go back to the way they were.'

Jack's eyes flickered but only briefly. He decided that Hiccup was right. Looks are only skin deep after all.

He smiled and brought their lips together for another sweet kiss, trailing his teeth against the skin of his bottom lip slightly. Hiccup paused midway, though their mouths still brushed together.

'I'll take that as a yes then?'


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup had started wearing scent, Jack noticed.

That's the impression he got as he ran the tip of his nose against the warm skin of the taller man's neck; the heat in the room seemed to be driving them both wild and this was his first thought as Hiccup thrusted into him without warning. A stupid thought, he knew, but it was all he could focus on all of a sudden; how had Hiccup come across something so beautiful to his senses? It sent his mind into a flurry and he shrieked through his orgasm; crying out Hiccup's name repeatedly at the top of his lungs and causing the sides of the bed to freeze up without meaning to. So _this_ was making love? He had never expected it to be so intense. He now understood why some humans did this on a daily basis; it made him hungry and crave for more as soon as Hiccup had withdrawn. He lay plastered to the bed in his own sweat, his usually pale cheeks now swimming red.

'That was…' he couldn't find the words, 'God Hic, that was amazing…'

The taller man chuckled, 'Glad you liked it.'

Silence fell over them for a while, as they fought to get their breath back. Jack, though he had found the intercourse nothing other than pleasurable, began to question it; in past discussions with Tooth, he had come to the conclusion that guardians were unable to feel sexual attraction. It made sense in a way, but if that were so then why had Jack fallen for the dragon rider in the first place? It didn't seem logical.

But at the same time he wondered if it was because he was slightly more human than the rest of them (well, excluding Bunnymund who wasn't human at all.) Perhaps there were still mortal feelings left inside him that gave him the capability of sexual attraction. He was unsure and would probably end up consulting the man on the moon over the matter, but he did consider it. The possibility that there was still some human blood running through his veins. Though this seemed very doubtful because spirits don't bleed.

'Does it always feel that good?' He questioned Hiccup, gazing momentarily into his eyes.

The taller man shrugged, 'I wouldn't know. I've never done it before.'

Jack gave him a curious look, 'You…you mean…?'

'I wanted it to be _you_, Jack.' Hiccup said quietly, 'It would feel wrong to do it with someone else, even if they didn't know about you. I won't lie, it was difficult; all my friends were growing up and they became involved in that sort of thing early and I had to wait around and watch…well, not literally _watch _but…you know what I mean.'

Jack smirked as Hiccup's cheeks went slightly red. He looked remarkably different without freckles. They had really made him look youthful, dainty, in need of looking after. Without them, he lost that childish grace that had made him such a vulnerable target for bullies back in his day. Jack couldn't picture anyone picking on him now – unless they wanted their head knocked off their shoulders.

'Yeah, I know what you mean.' Jack smiled and crossed an arm over the taller man's chest, 'But really? You waited five years just for me?'

'Hey, if you can wait three hundred years for someone to actually know you exist, I can wait five years for sex.'

'But I would've thought that you'd…y'know…do it with someone else.'

Hiccup looked alarmed at the very thought, 'Jack, I would never have been able to live with myself if I'd done that! Besides, who the heck would I have done it with?'

'I don't know…_Astrid_?'

Jack had always been slighty jealous of the female warrior – only slightly though. He was unsure why at times; he just didn't really like her rough personality and the way she slapped Hiccup around, even if it was intended to be playful. He guessed the real reason was that it was clear she had a fond affection of Hiccup. Whether it was romantic or platonic was unclear but he always feared…with the knowledge that he himself was immortal…that Hiccup may suddenly change his mind one day and decide he was better off with a female he could grow old with and have a family with and, well, presumably _die _with. He sometimes wondered if this was for the best and maybe, if Hiccup were to ever change his mind, he should let him go. After all, who was he to deprive someone of a happy life?

But Hiccup laughed at the very mention of her name, 'You just can't shake her off, can you?'

Jack pouted like a jealous girlfriend.

'Nah, Astrid and I were never meant to be anyway,' Hiccup went on, 'Looking back I realise it was just a childish crush. She was the pretty girl, I was the dork. You know how it is. As soon as I moved up to her level – you know, after the whole dragon thing – I realised that she just wasn't for me. And then I met you. And you're worth more than anything - not to be cliché.'

Jack's visible envy began to bubble away a little, 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be. Jealousy shows you care. Besides, you look hot when you pout.' Hiccup chuckled as Jack smacked his arm, 'Okay, okay, that came out wrong! I can assure you, you're stuck with me. I love you Jack and you're all I need. Besides…' at this he trailed off and suddenly his expression melted into something rather anxious, as he nervously wet his lips, '…Astrid's expecting anyway.'

Jack stopped pounding on his arm, 'Expecting? What do you mean?'

Hiccup looked embarrassed for a minute, 'She's…she's pregnant.'

He noticed Jack watching him curiously, evidently wanting him to elaborate on what the hell the word "pregnant" meant.

'Seriously? You don't know what…?' Hiccup decided to quit while he was ahead, before someone got upset, 'She's gonna have a kid, Jack. She's having a baby.'

Jack thought back to the talk he'd had with North about this sort of thing and at last his expression relaxed and he nodded, 'Oh, I _see_…'

This was a relief for Hiccup, as he feared he'd be giving the spirit a lecture on how babies were spawned for the rest of the night.

'So, whose is it?' Jack asked.

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, who's the dad?'

Hiccup went quiet for a brief second, his mouth twitched and suddenly he couldn't look Jack in the eye; his gaze lowered to the floor and his mouth opened and shut like a goldfish, 'It's kinda complicated Jack…'

'How is it complicated? The kid must have a dad.'

'Let's…let's not talk about it now.' The tone of Hiccup's voice took a hard edge for a second but he managed to pull himself together quickly when he saw the concerned look in Jack's eyes, 'Like I said, Astrid's nothing to do with me now. Let's just focus on us.'

Curiosity was still swimming in Jack's brain, 'But-'

A fingertip suddenly pressed against his lips, silencing him, 'Hush. You worry too much, you know that?'

Jack decided not to spoil things by prying. Yes, he still had a thousand questions buzzing around in his skull but the last thing he wanted to do was annoy Hiccup with his nosy behaviour. After all, he needed to savour every moment with him. He could be summoned back to the North Pole any day now.

He would bother Hiccup tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Spring really was a beautiful time of the year. Jack wondered why he hadn't come out for a glimpse sooner.

He had become accustomed to the routine he and Hiccup had picked up; he spent most of the morning floating around the dragon rider, occasionally pulling some sort of gag to land him in hot water and when evening settled in, his excitement would begin to simmer down and he wanted nothing more than to curl up with the taller man and listen to him talk about what had gone on in Berk the years they had been apart.

This particular evening they were squatted on the hill beside the lake where Hiccup had first made an acquaintance with Toothless - the said dragon was currently curled up behind them, gently snoring – and where he and Jack had shared their first kiss as children (well, when Hiccup was a child.) It was one of Hiccup's favourite spots, mostly because of the beautiful view it had of the sun whenever it rose or set in the sky. He recalled going there with Jack several times in his youth, back when every careless day drifted past without any worry or fear. It made Jack feel nostalgic and at times he wished they could go back to that innocent time, when they just didn't care about anything. Anything but each other.

'I remember this part.' Jack mumbled, his head nuzzled underneath the security of Hiccup's chin, 'This is the part where we talk about all the people we can't stand and have a good giggle about it.'

Hiccup smirked, 'A tad childish, don't you think?'

'I suppose we were children back then. Well…_you_ were. I don't even know what I am anymore.'

'You're a child frozen in time.'

'Then how come there are times when I feel like an old man?'

'Well, being over three hundred plus years old probably does that to you.'

Although he had felt a sudden shadow cast over him, Jack laughed at that. He moved closer into Hiccup's embrace, inhaling that sweet scent from his neck again. He loved it.

'Jack?'

'Mm?'

'…you don't remember anything about your parents do you?'

Jack tried to retrace his brain back to his earliest memories but all he could see was the dark water he had been preserved in under the ice, 'Nothing. I know I had a sister but…'

'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-'

'No, no, it's fine. I think it's good to talk about it. I don't think I'll ever remember them properly but…I have this sorta faint image. I made it up in my head really but…it's still something; having an _idea_ of what my parents may have looked like.'

He felt Hiccup wrap another arm around him in comfort and he rubbed his face closer into the taller man's neck, pressing a gentle kiss there, 'Do you remember your Mom properly?'

'It gets hazy now and then. I was young when she died but old enough to remember her. I can't quit picture her face but…I know that she was warm. Very warm. And soft. And she had a lovely singing voice – I have this really distant memory of her singing me to sleep one night. I must have been an infant but…I can still remember the song, faintly. I suppose that's what you have to hold onto, the earliest memories. Keeps her alive, y'know?'

Jack deteced sadness in his eyes and turned his head to kiss him on the cheek, 'Sounds like she was a wonderful person.'

This earned a smile, 'Your parents were probably wonderful people too. I just…I just wish my Mom was something my Dad and I could talk about. Our relationship has improved since…well, since I started looking like this.' He gestured to his whole body, 'But whenever I bring her up he just…switches off. As if she never existed.'

Jack was puzzled over the human way of dealing with grief, 'Do you think he thinks about your mom a lot?'

Hiccup sighed, 'You know something? I think he does. I think he does. I mean, there'll be times when I can't sleep and I'll go out onto the porch and he'll just be sitting there, staring.'

'Staring at what?'

'That's just it – nothing. Absolutely nothing. And if I try to talk to him, he just looks at me. He looks so lost. And I just don't know what to say to him.'

Jack found that salty water had begun dotting around his eyelids. Hiccup noticed and held out a hand to wipe them away, 'Don't, Jack. I didn't mean to upset you.'

'I just…' Jack trailed off, sighing and resting his head on the taller man's chest and closing both eyes, 'It's one thing never knowing your parents but…knowing a parent and then losing one is just…it sounds awful, Hic. I'm so sorry that happened to you.'

They held onto each other quite protectively after that and they knew why; they were terrified of losing each other. The mention of death seemed to shake them both up and the thought of ever being separated was too much to bear. They took a moment to get their heads around it all and finally Hiccup gave a shaky laugh and the tension in the atmosphere settled with the wind a little. Jack began to feel the early stages of sleep and though sleep was not vital for him (seeing as he was a guardian and therefore always on the alert,) he melted slightly in Hiccup's hold, allowing himself to drift off. Seconds after closing his eyes, he was gently prodded awake and before he could mumble a complaint, Hiccup caught his chin and turned his head outwards to the view in front of them.

The sky was golden, lined with clouds that were already fading but the sun had created an orange glow in the centre, calming all his nerves, making him feel strangely…at peace all of a sudden. He drank in this beautiful sight and wallowed in the warm embrace of his lover, so proud to be his, so happy to be sitting there with the boy who meant so much to him, who he'd happily give his life for.

'Y'know…' The slightly husk voice mumbled into his hair, 'My parents would come here when they were our age and do the exact same thing.'

'Really?'

'Yup. Back when they were young and foolish. Well, that's what Gobber says anyway.' His sigh returned but it was less miserable this time. More contented, relaxed, 'There was this one time when Dad talked about Mom. It was a while ago, but I remember it.'

'What did he say about her?'

At this question, Hiccup's smile widened, 'He said that growing old with her was the best thing that ever happened in his life.'

And without warning, Jack felt a twist of pain. As if someone had reached into him, grabbed his gut and started pulling, causing an intense amount of agony.

_Growing old._

He refused to allow Hiccup to see his tears this time. He hunched up next to him, both arms locked around his waist and his eyes focused desperately on the sunset, trying to force himself not to ruin this, force himself to enjoy this moment with his lover and think of nothing else.

_Growing old._

He couldn't get that thought out of his head. An older Hiccup, disintegrating by the day – while he stood there, tall and full of youth.

That image would haunt him for nights to come.


	5. Chapter 5

'Since when was your hair this thick?' Jack laughed, tangling his fingers in Hiccup's brown locks.

'Buzz off.' Hiccup smirked, grabbing the spirit around the waist and pulling him down on top of him, 'I think I've kept it pretty well considering the amount of times I've ridden on Toothless.'

He leaned down to steal another kiss from the other boy's lips. His human contact always sent a rush of warm energy throughout the spirit's body, heating up the cold skin for a short amount of time. Jack found that he liked being warm. It was strangely comforting, having some sort of feeling inside you. He rarely felt anything when he was away from Hiccup; obviously he was able to feel certain emotions but…at the same time there was an emptiness inside him which could only be lit up whenever he was with his lover.

Hiccup allowed his mind to wander a second, as Jack took a great interest in his scented neck again and began to kiss it, 'How are the others?'

Jack paused, 'The other guardians?'

'You haven't mentioned them once.'

It wasn't that it had slipped Jack's mind; no, it had been worrying him since he and Hiccup had first been reunited. It was a sad truth to know that his closest companions did not approve of his relationship with the mortal. Bunnymund was the most dismissive. In fact, when he learned of Jack and Hiccup he had laughed at the spirit and told him it would never work, that it was destined to be a failure. Of course, he and Bunnymund were on better terms now but it had still hurt Jack down to the soul to hear that. Tooth thought it was sweet but agreed that it would not last for long, reminding Jack of what he knew already; that Hiccup would grow old and someday die and he would go on living alone. Even North suggested that the boy break it off before he got his heart broken. A spirit with a broken heart could be fatal, after all.

They all had the child's best interests at heart but none of them understood, as wise as they were. Perhaps because they were incapable of feeling love. Jack wasn't sure. But they didn't understand, he knew that much. He also knew that he was taking a big risk in going out before winter. They would be angry with him; well, _Bunnymund_ would be angry with him, but no doubt the others would be equally as concerned.

'I imagine they're fine…' he muttered, resuming in kissing.

'You imagine…?'

Jack sighed and lifted his head, 'I…I haven't seen them in a while. I needed a break so I sorta took off for a while.'

'Without telling them? Jack, that's nuts!'

'I know but…they were getting so smothering Hic. I just needed to _breathe_. You don't know what it's like to have someone on your back _constantly_!'

Hiccup gave him a hurt look and his eyes went slightly moist for a brief moment. Jack's mouth fell open.

'Hic…sweet, I didn't mean that! I'm sorry…' he put his arms around the taller man's neck and held him close, 'I completely forgot, I…I didn't think. I'm so _stupid_.'

'It's fine, Jack.' Hiccup whispered soothingly, 'I'm not mad. I understand, you were stressed. It gets tough sometimes, especially when everyone's on your case. But you should have told them, Jack. They'll be worried about you.'

'All they ever do is worry.' Jack muttered, 'Treat me like I'm some sorta baby.'

'At least they show they care. My dad never worried, so I never knew he cared.'

Jack sighed and pressed their foreheads together, 'Why can't we just run away Hic?'

'Toothless won't go anywhere that isn't inhabited by fish and I get flight sick going long distance.'

Jack sniggered, placing a quick kiss on his lips, 'Very droll.'

'You know how much I would love to run away, to just get away from the world. But it's impossible when-'

'-everyone's in your life.' Jack sighed, 'I know, I know.'

He sucked slightly at Hiccup's bottom lip to cheer him up and the other boy responded by sliding his tongue craftily into his mouth, carefully exploring every inch of the cave inside. Jack felt hands moving to his waistband and wondered if he should prepare himself for sex again, when all of a sudden a little flash of colour bolted through the half open window, hit the cupboard opposite and flopped wearily onto the floorboards.

Hiccup cocked an eyebrow, wondering what sort of butterfly flew at that speed. Jack, however, recognised the little colourful ball of light and leapt off the bed to scoop it up with both hands.

'Baby Tooth!'

She was limp in his hold for a number of seconds; he stroked her, snapping her out of it and she rocketed off towards the ceiling before he could blink, hitting the roof and then fluttering down onto Hiccup's lap, seemingly inert from the trauma.

'What the-?' The dragon rider began.

The creature stirred, slightly dazed from all the knocks to the head she had received and as soon as she laid eyes on Hiccup she screeched and seemed set to start flying. Hiccup caught her before she had a chance to injure herself again.

'Hey, hey, hey…' he mumbled to her, trying to calm her down as she wriggled and writhed in his hold, 'It's okay, it's okay – _ow_, don't peck me! Sssh, it's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you, little buddy.'

She grew tired and peered up at him with great distrust, buzzing slightly in anger.

'Calm down, little guy-' for this he received another sharp peck, 'Ow! Sorry, sorry, _girl_.'

Jack held back a laugh.

'What sorta bird are you then?' Hiccup questioned, stroking her with one finger despite her fiery temper.

'Hiccup, you dope! That's Baby Tooth!'

'Who?'

'_Baby Tooth_. She's one of the Tooth Fairy's little helpers!'

She nodded in frustration, making another attempt to wriggle free from Hiccup's grasp. She was successful and slid out quickly, flying over to Jack and sitting on top of his head, squinting furiously at the tall stranger on the bed.

'Baby Tooth, be nice.' The spirit said to the sulking fairy, 'Hiccup's a friend. Well, he's more than a friend but…' he decided not to go into details and picked the fairy off his scalp, 'Baby, what're you doing here?'

She began buzzing about immediately, talking in her little high pitched jabber while gesturing wildly with her tiny hands. Hiccup stared in complete awe as Jack's eyes narrowed in concentration, analyzing every piece of her body language until she finally paused for breath. The spirit shook his head.

'Damn…'

'What is it?'

'It's what I expected – North and the others have been going crazy worrying about me. When they found out I was here, they sent Baby Tooth straight away.'

'Wait…' Hiccup motioned to the fairy, 'you got all that from a little bird?'

Baby Tooth glowered at him.

'_Fairy_, Hic.' Corrected Jack, flopping onto the bed next to his lover, 'you know what this means?'

'Yeah. You'll have to leave…_again_.'

Jack felt close to tears and turned around to pound a fist against the headboard repeatedly, 'Why can't they just leave me alone? Five years, _five_ years and they won't even allow me five seconds with you!'

'Jack, quit it, you'll hurt yourself,' Hiccup snapped slightly, grabbing the guardian's hands before he split his knuckles, 'getting mad won't solve anything.'

Jack's eyes filled with tears as the taller man cupped his face, 'you knew this would happen eventually, Jack. And you can't run away from it.'

The spirit's lip trembled and he pressed his face into Hiccup's front, struggling to compose himself. He was sick of saying goodbye. He didn't want to leave. For a moment, he didn't care about anything else, not even the children of the world. He would bite himself for even thinking that later but it was true. All he cared about was Hiccup. He just wanted it to be _them_, with no one else there to interfere. To tell them it "wasn't right." That it "wouldn't last." All those stupid people who didn't understand.

He knew what he wanted.

'I'll come with you.'

Jack opened his eyes and lifted his head to look at Hiccup's face, 'Hic…'

'If this…' Hiccup trailed off and wet his lips, 'If this is the last time we're going to see each other-'

'Of course it won't!' Jack leapt up, eyes wide, 'How could you even say-?"

'You were gone five years Jack. Who knows how much longer they'll keep you?'

The snow haired boy sagged a little in posture, wanting to argue but knowing his point was invalid. He hated it when Hiccup was right.

'North's gonna kill me for bringing a human to the North Pole…'

Hiccup grinned, 'Nah, the rabbit will kill you.'

Jack snorted with laughter but then he looked at Hiccup properly, straight in the eyes, ready to suss out any sort of dishonesty, 'Are you sure Hic? I mean, this is a big risk, taking you all the way there.'

'Jack, I've faced dragons. I'm sure Santa Claus can't be as scary as that.'

'It sure is cold over there though.'

'If I can survive the winters in Berk, I can survive over there.'

'And what about Toothless?'

'Stock up on fish and he'll be quiet till bedtime.'

Jack rolled his eyes, 'Alright. But on your neck be it. I really worry about you sometimes.'

'I can handle myself, Jack. And if the rabbit goes for me, Toothless will make us a free bunny barbeque, warm us all up.'

'Hic!'

'Kidding, Jack, I was _kidding_.'

Jack exhaled nervously, yet he felt a strange buzz of excitement at the thought of Hiccup rebelling and running away with him. It wasn't exactly the eloping he imagined but at least they were _together_.

He leaned over to kiss the other boy but Baby Tooth came buzzing over and pulled at a lock of his hair, dragging him backwards, jabbering crossly.

'Hey! Ow! Cut it out. Alright, I'm coming, I'm _coming_.' He swiped at her so she released the strand of hair, 'Better get Toothless saddled before your dad gets home Hic.'

'I'm a grown man, Jack. I don't need my father's permission to go out anymore.'

But he glanced outside the window anyway, just incase the familiar burly figure came lumbering into sight anytime soon.

'…Although, maybe it'd be best to leave before he gets back. You know, just in case he asks where I'm going.'


	6. Chapter 6

'What the heck was _that?_' Hiccup squeaked, timidly patting his hair back into place while Baby Tooth buzzed around him in a frenzy.

'The way in.' Jack replied with a chuckle, helping the warrior to his feet.

'But…but what were those fuzzy things that…_escorted_ us?'

'They were North's yetis. They make the toys – though the elves are the ones who get all the credit.'

Hiccup turned back to the portal, peering through the swirling darkness that was tinted with sparkling colour, 'Hey! I believe I had a dragon!'

As soon as these words left his lips, Toothless came hurtling out and landed right on top of him.

Jack had been quiet for most of the journey to the North Pole. He was partly concerned about the lecture he would receive for disappearing without consenting anyone. But he could deal with that. What he was truly dreading was the possibility of being separated from Hiccup for an even longer space of time; he couldn't live with it, he just couldn't.

Toothless had become restless during the long flight – especially when it began to get colder. But the promise of fish seemed to perk him up and make him more eager to land. Hiccup kept to his side of the deal; whenever they stopped to rest for the night on a cliffside or an abandoned cave, he made sure the dragon ate his weight in the stuff. Providing he didn't throw it all up as soon as he resumed in flying.

Jack was perfectly capable of flying by himself but sitting on the back of Toothless with his arms wrapped around Hiccup's torso made him feel strangely at ease and he preferred it. He loved holding him close and drinking in his warmth.

How he longed to be warm again.

'Toothless, you great lout! Get off!' Hiccup's protests were muffled beneath the reptile's heavy weight.

Jack was distracted by Baby Tooth, who began buzzing around North's workshop, obviously in search of Toothiana. The spirit suddenly felt unhinged. And small, very small. As if all the walls were closing in on him, trying to crush him until breathing was impossible.

He suddenly hated the place.

Toothless finally found the sense to stand and Hiccup inhaled a much needed burst of air.

'Thanks for nothing Jack.' He muttered, his voice leaking sarcasm – and then he took a moment to observe his surroundings, 'Woah…so this is Santa's workshop, huh?'

'Yeah…' Jack mumbled in reply, 'You got it. This is where every toy for every child of the world is crafted and created.'

'It's been a while…' Hiccup seemed lost for words, '…I feel like it's changed…'

'Jack!'

The spirit turned and saw a familiar flash of rainbow coming towards him; Tooth came buzzing into view and surrounded him in a hug, almost lifting him off the floor, 'Where have you _been?_ We've been so worried!'

'I'm sorry…' he mumbled and for a moment his face scrunched up against her shoulder, as if he was about to start crying, 'I'm so sorry Tooth…'

'Just as long as you're safe.' She pulled away to examine him for possible injuries – then her eye fell on Hiccup and Toothless and she froze.

'Tooth?' Jack asked, watching as her gaze flickered from the human to the dragon, 'Tooth, it's okay. This is Hiccup. You remember him, right?'

The tooth fairy relaxed slightly, 'Oh…oh my. You've certainly…_grown_.'

Hiccup recalled that the last time he had met Tooth he was a small and skimpy teenager, 'Yeah, it's been a while.'

Before he knew it, she had fluttered over and stuck her fingers in his mouth, 'Yep, just what I expected – looks like my girls got to all your baby teeth.'

Hiccup flushed slightly as Tooth slid her fingers out of his mouth; Toothless seemed intrigued by this other flying creature and cocked his head at her, following her every move with his large eyes.

'We best alert North that you're here Jack. We have lots to talk about and I think it's only fair that we let him know that you're not dead.'

* * *

'Where the bloody 'ell have you been?!'

Bunnymund bounded over to Jack as soon as he entered the room, getting so close that he almost knocked the boy over.

'I dunno,' Jack shrugged, '_Around_?'

'You cheeky little-'

'_Breathe_, Bunny.' Tooth came between them before any sort of violence ensued, 'He's back. That's all that matters.'

Bunnymund continued to simmer with anger, 'you should've seen what you did to North, ya thoughtless little bludger! He thought you were dead!'

'Maybe I would've been better off…' Jack found himself muttering.

'_What _did you say?'

'Get off my back, you lousy kangaroo.' Jack snapped at him, not caring how rude and unthoughtful that sounded, 'You heard Tooth – I'm back. So just _drop_ it.'

Bunnymund seemed ready to twist his head off when he noticed the human in the corner, cowering slightly behind his dragon's huge wing.

'Who the hell is this?' he pointed to the young warrior and then hopped over to examine Toothless, 'And who invited the reptile?'

Toothless snarled, fangs bared at the Easter Bunny.

Jack found himself smirking at the rabbit's temper, 'you remember Hiccup don't you, Bunny? Y'know, the one you said was lanky, puny, with teeth a March Hare would be proud to own?'

Hiccup pulled a face.

Bunnymund stopped trying to stare out the dragon and turned his attention to the young man who stood rather awkwardly to the side, unsure of how to behave. For a moment, the rabbit looked remotely surprised at the physical change of the boy and felt his words being swallowed back down his throat.

He refused to allow himself to appear surprised in front of Jack Frost.

'Oh I see…' his eyes narrowed dangerously at Jack, 'So this is where you've been hiding then? With this one? Putting him before your own kind.'

'You don't know anything, you moronic rodent…' Jack snapped harshly.

'_What_ did you call me?!'

Bunnymund's paw shot out to grab the child when a voice cried, 'Enough!'

Jack saw North sitting at the head of the table in the centre of the room and watched as he stood and approached them all. He didn't look angry. Just disappointed. Very disappointed. Jack seemed to singe under his gaze, despite the fact he remained ice cold.

'I'm sorry North…'

'What you did was dangerous,' the larger spirit replied in a brisk tone, 'If anything had happened to you, how would we have known?'

Jack shifted in his spot, grasping his staff, unable to look any of them in the eye. All he could mutter was, 'Sorry,' but the word didn't cut deep enough. However, North seemed to ease off slightly.

'I know…' he said quietly. His eye fell on Hiccup and he nodded, 'I'm surprised you can still see us.'

Hiccup's lips twitched into a smile, 'How could I ever forget you guys?'

'Take a seat,' North said to them both, 'We have a lot to discuss, Jack.'

'Like what?'

'Our plans for this year. We have plenty of work ahead of us.'

Jack groaned internally.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack rested his head on Hiccup's shoulder, taking a deep inhalation of breath as Bunnymund went on a rant about how fewer children these days were believing in him. As if he had it bad.

Toothless curled restlessly in the corner, occasionally opening an eye to glare at Baby Tooth who buzzed around him curiously like an irritating fly.

'It's a bloody outrage!' Bunnymund slammed a large paw against the table surface, startling Sandy out of his daydream, 'Probably down to those damn parents, who frankly keep their brains in their-'

'Moving on,' North interrupted swiftly, 'Jack, have you any input?'

The spirit regained his concentration and rubbed the back of his head, 'Well…I suppose we could focus on the new generation of kids…I mean, the younger ones who still believe and haven't had any adult influence.'

He received several confused and even rather concerned stares after this very unwitty comment. Mind you, he rarely said anything that intelligent.

'That's very good thinking…' North said, doing his best to cover up his own surprise, 'Anyway, I've been monitoring last winter's progress and it seems you did an excellent job, Jack. The children of the world seem to be enjoying the winter season more than ever now.'

Jack had suddenly become allergic to compliments and couldn't even smile, 'I see…'

North started to go through all his plans for the upcoming winter; just the same old business; harder snowfall for the kids to play in, a little frost here and there, make sure to keep the storms under control, all that jazz. He was used to this. North's voice droned in his tired ears.

'Harsh weather ahead…will be required to work harder…may take up to a year…'

_A year?_

Jack was awake as soon as those words left the man's lips, 'A year?'

'These are tough times, Jack. We'll require your presence. Even if that means keeping you away a bit longer-'

'A _bit_ longer?!' Jack arose, mirroring Bunnymund's method of punching the table, 'You've already kept me away half a decade!'

'Jack-'

'No!' Jack found that water suddenly sprung to his eyes, making them sting, 'Do you know how much it killed me being away from Hiccup for so long?'

The human was taken back and tried to rest a hand on Jack's arm to calm him down, 'Jack…'

'I know it's difficult,' North replied calmly, 'it isn't an easy job for any of us. But the children of the world come first. It's your duty to-'

That word "duty," sent a spiral of anger whirling up to Jack's head; he clamped both hands over his ears and screamed, 'SHUT UP!'

Silence fell over the room. Baby Tooth and Toothless stopped bickering in the corner and the dragon's ears drooped slightly behind his head. Sandy shrunk in his seat, wary of the noise about to come. The others just stared, unable to comprehend what had just happened. No one had ever raised their voice to North before, never with such venom in their speech. Never with such disrespect.

Jack was a mess; his eyes watered, his limbs trembled, his hand gripped his staff until the floor beneath became a patch of ice.

'I'm sick of having to please everyone!' The tears were beginning to fall, rolling in thick drops down to his chin, 'I'm sick of having to do what everyone else wants me to do!'

'It's your _duty_, Jack!' North rose also, the shock slowly melting out of his system as he put both hands on the table, 'You made an oath!'

'This is what you signed up for!' Bunnymund barked and Tooth had to quickly put her hands on his shoulders to stop him from leaping over there.

'I want my life back!' Jack was sobbing now and the hands that were clenched against the table shook, 'I want it back, North…'

He couldn't stand the eeriness in the room, how everything came to a complete standstill. The only thing audible was his rugged breathing as he fought to control his temper.

And then Hiccup murmured, 'Jack…'

The guardian didn't turn but he could feel the other man rise from his chair and slowly take his hands, turning him until they could look into each other's eyes. Hiccup's touch lulled him into a sense of security, until he felt they were the only ones in the room. No distractions.

'Jack…' Hiccup said quietly, fighting the awkwardness that had followed him from childhood as he gently cupped the spirit's face with his hands, 'You can't give me any more than you already have. This is just how it was meant to be. Me…I'll grow old and fade from this world,' when Jack's expression tensed with pain, he calmed him with a soft smile, thumbs stretching out to stroke those soft, pale cheeks, 'But you'll live on. That's how it is. You have no other choice.'

Jack's bottom lip curled inwards and he quickly pressed them against the taller man's before he broke down completely; he felt that rush of warmth again and realised he needed it. He didn't just want it anymore, he _needed_ it.

He needed it…

They parted, though their foreheads remained pressed together and their eyes met for a second time. He wanted to go on staring in those emerald depths – even when they were old and sagging from age; he wanted to gaze into them.

'But I _do_ have a choice, Hiccup...' he said under his breath, 'And I've already chosen.'

He turned to every soul in the room; to Toothless and Baby Tooth in the corner, Toothiana who was hovering in mid air gazing at him curiously, at Bunnymund who was still fuming with rage and then finally at North, who was leaned over the table with a questioning expression.

He was tired of lying.

He faced them all and threw up the words he thought he would never utter.

'I choose a mortal life.'


	8. Chapter 8

This sudden outburst hit them all like a ton of rocks. North honestly thought the boy had gone mad for a second; that the hysteria had caused his mind to go into a tizzy and now he was saying words he didn't mean. But when he looked into the tear filled eyes of the young spirit, he didn't see any sign of madness. Only fear. And most of all, determination.

'What the _hell_ did you just say?'

This question from Bunnymund came out too quiet for Jack's liking; the sort of tone just before someone completely snaps and does something they regret. He did just that. When Jack failed to answer he tore himself from Tooth's hold and bounded over, seizing a handful of snow white hair and slamming the side of the boy's face against the table, ignoring his screams of pain.

'SAY IT! SAY IT AGAIN!'

'Let him _go!_' Hiccup yelled, putting both hands on the bunny's paw to get him off, 'Goddammit, you overgrown rodent, get off him!'

Bunnymund ignored these insults and pressed Jack's face down harder, 'Say it! I want to hear him say it!'

'BUNNYMUND, CONTROL YOURSELF!' North roared, his voice shaking the room so that even Toothless cowered slightly.

No one was used to him shouting for he was usually so refined. The rabbit jumped slightly but kept his hold on Jack, who was writhing beneath him from the force of the hold on his scalp. His emotions caused the table surface to freeze up and a shot of ice went shooting up to the other end, narrowly missing North's fingers. The sound of Jack's whimpers drove all the heat in Hiccup's body to his head; his fist flew out and collided with the rabbit's front teeth, distracting him long enough for the human to gather Jack in his arms a safe distance away.

Hiccup's mortal hands had not been strong enough to injure the rabbit severely, but his contact with Bunnymund's solid buck teeth left him with split knuckles, though he barely noticed this. The Easter Bunny continued to boil with rage, rubbing his two front teeth as a faint throbbing sensation arose from the impact of Hiccup's blow.

'I knew it!' he thundered, as Jack went limp in Hiccup's hold, 'I _knew _it! We should _never_ have trusted you! You treacherous little-!'

'I'm _not!_' Jack yelled back tearfully, wanting to punch the rabbit as well, 'This is my life!'

Bunnymund was unable to control his temper; he instead turned on Hiccup.

'You…' he pointed a paw to the human, 'I bet _you_ put him up to this, you freelancing pretty boy!'

'Hiccup has nothing to do with this!' Jack cried, 'This is what _I _want!' and then his tone became more pleading, 'Bunny, I _love_ him.'

'More than you love _us?!_' Bunnymund cried and suddenly their faces were inches a part and Hiccup noticed there was a tremble in the rabbit's voice.

Bunnymund's tongue stopped working when he saw the terror in Jack's eyes and something seemed to wash over him; a realisation that he had just attacked a child – or someone equivalent to a child, when it had always been his duty to protect them. It made every muscle turn cold and suddenly both of his large, furry ears flopped back behind his head.

'I…'

He realised he had raised a fist and carefully lowered it, staring at it as if it was a wild animal. Plagued with guilt, he backed off into the corner and Tooth fluttered after the wounded rabbit to console him. Baby Tooth squeaked with slight worry and flopped against Toothless' large head, so the dragon had to go cross eyed to see her. Sandy had shrunk so much in his seat only a few strands of hair were visible. North hadn't taken his eye off Jack ever since Bunnymund's violent outburst and the shock seemed to have subsided from his eyes, replaced with a more concerned look, the sort a father gives his son.

'Jack…are you certain this is what you want?'

Jack looked up at him through his eyelashes, 'More than anything North…I've been feeling so empty lately. I just…I want to be _normal_ again. I can't stand by and watch Hiccup grow old while I…stay like this.' He gestured to his whole body.

North looked wounded. He went and sat himself in a chair, hunched over, shoulders heaving, his breath coming out low and harsh so his overall demeanor resembled something of a giant bear. Jack watched him nervously, entwining his fingers with Hiccup's, awaiting his verdict.

'I'm _begging_ you, North…'

North watched as another tear fell and left a spot of water on the workshop floor. He exhaled a long breath of air.

'Alright…'

This response came out quiet and harsh; the young spirit stared at him, slightly perplexed, 'North…'

'You're right…' the man sighed, 'It's your body…and…and if you're prepared to sacrifice everything for this boy then…who I am to deny your love? But it's up to the man on the moon now, Jack. I can give you my approval but…the rest is out of my hands.'

Jack lowered his eyes, guilt falling upon him like an ocean, 'Thank you North…'

He curled his hand in Hiccup's and led him towards the stairs Toothless warily padding after them; he didn't dare look behind him, for he feared he may break down if he made eye contact with any of them.

North rested himself on his chair once more and returned to his bear-like mien.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as they reached the room that North had reserved for Jack specially, Hiccup slammed the door closed and turned on the spirit.

'Jack, this is nuts!'

'I don't care.' Jack replied, his back to the taller man, 'I meant every word.'

'You're a _guardian_, Jack! Like North said, it's your duty to protect the children of the Earth! That's what the man on the moon-'

'_Damn_ the man on the moon!' Jack cried, spinning round but he regretted those words as soon as they left his mouth; he owed him his life and he knew it well. He fought to gather himself and his eye fell upon Hiccup's hand.

'Hic…you're bleeding.'

The dragon rider glanced down at his knuckles, which were raw and bloody from contact with Bunnymund's teeth. He hadn't even noticed it till now.

'Oh…'

Jack rolled his eyes, 'Humans…c'mon, sit.'

The spirit didn't need a bed, for he didn't need sleep, so the room was just one big space. Hiccup plopped himself on the rug by the hearth as Jack took his wounded hand in his own and brought it to his lips. He carefully sucked out the blood on Hiccup's knuckles, cleansing it of all the dirt and poisons which put him at risk of infection and when it had stopped bleeding he used his tongue as an instrument of healing; he spread it across the gash and the Viking winced as he felt a cold sensation sealing up the wound and gently easing the burning pain that had begin to throb up his arm.

'What now then?' he finally said in a low voice, peering at Jack through his eyelashes.

Jack stopped sucking and wiped the traces of human blood from his lips, 'I don't know…I suppose I need to talk with the man on the moon alone.'

'You honestly think he'll take you seriously?'

The ice blue eyes went as cold as his skin, 'What are you saying?'

'He created you for a _reason_, Jack!' Hiccup snapped, tearing his hand away to begin pacing up and down the room. 'You act as if your existence in meaningless! There's a _reason_ he allowed you to live, there's a_ reason_ he made you the way you are! The others need you, the _world_ needs Jack Frost! And you're just going to throw it all away because of _me_?'

The spirit was silent for a moment, bowing his head to study the floorboards. Then he brought it back up slowly, easing every muscle in his neck until their eyes were level again.

'They need me? _They_ need _me_? They managed fine when I wasn't around! They've always been fine because kids actually believe in them! They don't have to float around every day, wondering if they can be seen or not! They've never known what it's like to fall in love, knowing you'll be stuck in the same body for eternity while…' he went quiet and a waver of pain passed through to Hiccup, making the room heat up all of a sudden, '…while your sweetheart goes on to live a long and happy life…'

He sucked in the dry atmosphere and barked out a laugh, 'C'mon Hic…I'm a deceased adolescent who can walk on air and occasionally make it snow. I wouldn't call _that _a good purpose.'

He turned his back on the warrior but not before he heard him mutter, 'You're worth so much more than that Jack…'

The spirit wandered over to the open window, watching as the clouds began to darken over the North Pole, as night crept in to wrap its cloak around the world. He thought about the children; of Jamie, of Sophie, and he wondered if he was making the right decision. Perhaps the world did need Jack Frost. That small waver of mischief and fun that sprung to life whenever the winter month set in. Perhaps he wasn't useless. His invisibility to some didn't really matter when he knew that at least two people in the world could see him – those two little kids, that boy and that girl, knew that he existed and that was enough.

But Jamie and Sophie were mortals. And eventually, mortals grow and die. They would pass on and he would be forgotten again, walking around in his silent world like it had been three hundred years ago. Returning to that dark paradise that was his own mind. He couldn't face it again, that empty loneliness that almost consumed him before. He just couldn't face it.

'You know…' his tone was low and harsh as he spoke over his shoulder to the taller man, '…of all the people I thought would hold me back…I never expected it to be you.'

Hiccup opened his mouth to speak but Jack had already hopped onto the windowsill and taken off into the evening sky. Toothless growled in distress but his master silenced him; he knew Jack would return eventually, when he calmed down. Then they would reconcile and talk about things like they always did.

But he thought about what Jack said and what it meant for them both. And he realised he may have pushed the boy too far this time.

_God, he was such an idiot._


	10. Chapter 10

He waited until he was as far away from the workshop as possible before landing on the snow filled ground and taking his time to calm himself down. He had accidentally frozen up several trees on his way over and they now stood in white, solid rows, their branches spreading out in solitary splendor. Jack cursed himself and wondered if there was a possibility that they might melt by the next day, though this seemed highly doubtful considering the climate.

He went over what he had said to Hiccup and his stomach began to swim with guilt. He knew what he said was wrong; Hiccup had always had his back, through everything, thick and thin and then Jack had turned around like the ungrateful brat he was and said all _that_.

_What the hell had gotten into him?_

Part of him knew. It was this obsession with becoming mortal again. It was infuriating him so he took out his frustration on those around him, even though they had his best interests at heart.

He had been pushing the people he loved away for his own greed.

He looked up at the sky, to the moon in the centre with his proud, glowing light and cried; 'I'm tired of hurting people! Please, just give me what I want and I'll never ask for anything again! I owe my life to you and I'm eternally grateful for what you did! But please, _please_, I'm _begging _you…give me my mortal life back!'

No response.

He growled and punched the snow, leaving a print of his fist, unable to keep the sobs at bay. He curled up by himself as day turned to night and cried out all his frustration, cursing himself, cursing the man on the moon, cursing everyone in the damned North Pole.

But his tears merely became icicles and stuck to his face. He wiped the frozen water from his eyes, his temper reduced to a simmer and wondered what Bunnymund would do to him when he returned; he had already run off without consent once, he was certain they would not appreciate him doing it a second time.

He rose, stumbling slightly and was about to take a step forward when he felt something curl around his ankle. Thinking it was a small animal, he reached down a hand to brush it off, only to find it was a small, black tentacle like thing gripping onto his foot in an unclenching hold.

He realised what it was two seconds too late.

Before he could even move it had pulled back, knocking him off his feet as it dragged him into the upcoming darkness that had surfaced from nowhere; Jack screamed, his staff falling out of his hold, nails scraping against the ice as he fought to retrieve it.

He found himself falling. Falling into some sort of black hole, a pit of nothingness and when he landed it felt as if he was walking in mid air; there was no floor to put his feet on.

An all too familiar voice came sweet to his ears.

'Little boys really shouldn't be out this time of night.'


	11. Chapter 11

Jack stared into the dark, narrowed eyes that he had once looked upon in fear; now he stared at Pitch Black with nothing less than astonishment.

'Impossible…'

The spirit grinned, coiling those black tentacles under the boy's neck so they were cupping his chin, 'Master Frost. It's been a while.'

'You…we destroyed you-!'

Pitch cackled lightly, suddenly disappearing from vision and appearing again above Jack's head, perched like an owl, 'You should know by now, young Frost…'

He suddenly dived towards him, who without the protection of his staff could only shield his face with his hands, only to find the boogeyman vanished into thin air and then whizzed back into view in a different spot.

'You can't destroy the wind.'

He lunged again but this time Jack didn't flinch, knowing the monster's game; he stood on his tracks as Pitch vanished mere inches away from his face and then appeared again in yet a different spot.

'Cut it out,' Jack snapped, turning away from him, 'I have nothing to say to you.'

'Such a shame…' the black tentacles caught his chin again, turning his head so he was forced to face the spirit that towered over him, 'You were sitting out there, cold, alone. I thought you might like some company.'

Jack jerked his head away, 'I don't want anything from you.'

'Are you quite sure about that Jack?'

The snow-haired boy looked at him questioningly, blue eyes narrowed in both confusion and distrust. The boogeyman became one shape, his long slender body coming into Jack's full vision as he stepped towards him.

'The man on the moon isn't the only one who can hear your petty calls for help, Jack. I've been listening to your little conversations with him. I know how you long to go back to the mortal life that was taken from you, how you wish you could feel…warm again.'

Jack stared at him in disbelief, 'How-?'

'Isn't it unfair Jack?' The spirit went on, 'That even the boy you love so dearly doesn't have an ounce of faith in you.'

'Hiccup believes in me-'

Pitch scoffed, 'He believes you _exist_. But that's as far as his faith runs. He thinks you're mad wanting a mortal life. He thinks you're making a huge mistake, doesn't he?'

'Well…' Jack's eyes lowered to the floor as he went over the Viking's words in his head, 'Yeah but-'

'-But you love him,' a smile curled on those thin lips, 'I understand. You love him and you value his opinion yet…you can't let this obsession go. After all, the whole reason you want to return to your mortal life is so you can grow old together,' he said this with a smirk, 'settle down and who knows…maybe even have children some day.'

'Of course…' Jack said, a sudden determination in his tone, 'All of this if for him, every bit of it!'

'Then the man on the moon has no right to deny you what you want. Your long for a mortal life is not out of your own selfishness Jack. It is for the love you have for the young Viking.'

Jack considered this, 'Yeah…yeah it is…'

And suddenly Pitch's face was hovering dangerously close, their eyes level, dark meeting light, 'That's why I want to give you what you want, Jack.'

He was baffled by that; he blinked at the spirit in curiosity and suddenly his staff appeared in Pitch's hold.

'Looking for this?'

Jack reached out to grab it but the boogeyman held it out of his reach.

'Not so fast.' He stroked the piece of wood with one finger, pretending to study it, 'I'm willing to make a little settlement with you Jack.'

'What are you talking about?'

He stroked the staff some more, running his fingertips over every curve, 'I have something that you want…something you want desperately.'

Jack watched in anticipation as Pitch held out a hand and smoke began to arise from his palm, peeking out from the translucent, grey skin; it formed into a small glow of amber, levitating in mid air. The sight of it struck the boy with a feeling of awe and…great temptation. He reached out to touch it and found that it had a beautiful texture; like stroking glass. He felt this sudden rush of adreneline that he had never felt before; he felt alive. Not cold and transparent. Alive.

He stared at this little glow of light and he wanted it. He wanted to consume it. He didn't care how. He just wanted it.

'Warm isn't it?'

Jack was snapped back to life by Pitch's voice, hand still clamped on the amber glow. He didn't respond to the spirit but he did stroke the object, too transfixed to tear his eyes away to anything else.

Indeed, it _was_ warm. Very warm indeed.

Like a rush of hot blood in your system. He found that the cold sensation he was familiar with suddenly melted away; he could feel something moving in his veins, pumping around his body so he felt heat at every inch of skin. He closed his eyes and took a shuddery breath, feeling colour swim into his face, taking out the whiteness in his cheeks and lips.

It didn't feel real.

It felt like he was suspended in mid air, floating on a bubble of light…

'Do you know what this is, Jack?'

Jack opened his eyes in a painfully slow movement and shook his head. Pitch leaned in again, capturing his gaze, the amber glow still hovering in one hand.

'This…my child…is mortality.'

Jack now understood that sudden rush of energy. He reached out to touch the glow again but Pitch held it out of his reach.

'Someone's keen.'

Jack found that he couldn't pass this oppurtunity up; he fell to his knees before the spirit, hands clasped together, 'Please. Please, Pitch, I'll do anything-'

'_Anything?_' the demon looked down on the boy at his feet, 'you should be careful what you say, young man.'

'Anything!' Jack cried and he clutched the dark robe, 'I swear, anything!'

He suddenly began sobbing, allowing his head to flop down and his tears to bounce off the black nothingness below him. He was unable to handle the situation; it was becoming too painful. Pitch seemed merciful; his long fingers reached down and curled themselves into the snow-white hair.

'If you were not destined to fall in love, Jack Frost, then why did the man on the moon make you capable of feeling it in the first place?'

Jack glanced up at him at this comment; something had changed in his voice. Pitch's hand moved so it was resting under his chin.

'Those guardians…they think they know your destiny. But they're wrong.'

He outstretched his arm again, the amber glow returning brighter than ever.

'_This_ is your destiny.'

The boy was suddenly taken by the throat and his feet hovered off the ground; his eyes widened as the spirit tightened his hold until breathing seemed impossible and he was hacking loudly to get some air into his lungs. He kicked but to no avail; his breath was running out fast and struggling only worsened it.

He tried to scream and the amber orb was shoved violently into his open mouth, tearing the flesh slightly to the point where Jack thought he was being murdered. His mouth closed and a fire erupted inside him, a large glow of warmth under his skin which made every part of his body heat up. Like before, he felt something rushing through his veins, pumping from his heart. His pale complexion flushed with colour.

He didn't feel cold anymore.

And finally he was released and he dropped to the floor, gasping for air. He found the snow had returned; Pitch Black had disintergrated into the frozen atmosphere, leaving him to writhe on the ground like a dog.

He felt cold again but not the same sort of cold. He felt cold on the outside and he found he couldn't handle it; he hunched up tightly, wrapping his arms around himself and shivered, a long, low noise that made his muscles go into a spasm.

He managed to stand and walk a few paces, his bare feet growing numb from the constant chill and when it hurt too much to walk he collapsed by a frozen lake, near to where the trees grew tall and fought to keep himself from freezing to death.

He stared at the frozen water, wondering why he wasn't used to the cold anymore.

He stared at the frozen water.

A pair of brown eyes stared back at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Hiccup fought to keep the agonised tears at bay. He had been flying for what seemed like years now in search for Jack; he had assumed the spirit would return before nightfall but now the moon was in the sky, in its crowning glory and the boy was nowhere to be seen. The other guardians were going mad with worry, terrified he had run off for good, so Hiccup decided to look for him, praying that Jack hadn't got himself hurt in any way. Baby Tooth had insisted on coming, jabbering at Hiccup in her gibberish per usual and all she had done so far during the flight was buzz around Toothless' head, making him snap at her and almost veer off course.

It had been hours and the dragon was becoming frustrated. Hiccup decided to land near the frozen lake to take a breather and if there were no signs of Jack there, perhaps call it a night and wait for him to come home in the morning. He shouldn't have been as concerned as he was. Jack was perfectly capable of handling himself. But of course Hiccup worried; Hiccup worried about "everything necesarry and unnecessary" as Jack had once pointed out truthfully. And now he rested his head against the trunk of one of the trees, not caring if his forehead came back wet from the snow. Toothless sensed his distress, reacting to the emotions the boy was letting off and tamely nuzzled his head to console him; Hiccup turned, smiled at the creature and allowed a few tears to roll off his face. That eased the pain slightly.

Movement came from the trees ahead and his senses went up immediately; he stood how a cat stands when it hears a pebble fall, keen and interested, focusing both green eyes on the darting figure in front of him, whose face he couldn't make out.

'Who's there?' he barked, fingering the axe in his belt.

He heard a scuffle of snow and held out a hand to stop Toothless from growling; he didn't want it to be scared off. Baby Tooth suddenly squeaked excitedly, letting out a burst of fairy dust as she darted forwards and hovered around one of the trees. She had found something.

Hiccup prowled forwards cautiously, making the reluctant dragon stay behind and caught sight of someone hunched up behind the largest tree in the centre. Someone in a blue hoodie.

'Jack!' He flushed with relief, 'Jack, thank the Gods, I thought you-'

He cut off, as the huddled figure turned and he met a pair of chocolate brown eyes. Numb looking skin that was slightly pink from the cold; not pasty white. And strands of brown hair that matched his eyes poking out from beneath the blue hood.

For a moment he wondered if he had called the wrong person; that he was talking to a complete stranger.

'Oh…' he trailed off, feeling foolish, 'I'm sorry, I thought you were…'

But then Jack faced him properly and he saw that it was him, it was him. His Jack.

Only he had changed. Dramatically.

Toothless cocked his head in slight bedwilderment, curious of this new brown-haired stranger. Baby Tooth's mouth hung open and then she began buzzing around, getting herself into a tizzy.

'Jack…' Hiccup's voice was low, confused, 'Is that you?'

Jack opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a shudder. His body wracked with shivers again and Hiccup quickly took off his heavy winter fur, placing it around the trembling boy's shoulders instead. The shaking lessened slightly and they stared into each other's eyes while Hiccup drank in the shock.

'You…you've changed…but how?'

Jack managed a stiff smile and held out a hand; Hiccup took it and realised it wasn't cold anymore. He was so distracted, he hardly had time to catch the boy as he succombed to the cold and his legs gave way beneath him.

* * *

'Is he breathing?'

'I'm pretty certain he is, Tooth.'

'Will he ever wake up, North?'

'I hope so, Hiccup, I hope so.'

'_Squeak, squeak._'

'_Grgrgrgrgm…_'

Baby Tooth's jabbering and the hollow roar of Toothless was enough to lull Jack out of his slumber; he felt hot underneath the blankets and when he had opened both eyes and sat up properly, he was met by several faces staring at him anxiously. He shifted on the bed, his skin flushed from the heat but when he saw Hiccup he managed the daintiest of smiles and he held out his arms for the other man to fall into.

'I thought you were dead.' Hiccup muttered against his shoulder, both eyes suddenly moist, 'Seriously, Jack, don't ever do that again, please.'

'I'm sorry…' Jack replied softly.

With Hiccup still in his embrace, he looked up at the others through a screen of brown hair. He couldn't handle their silence, as they took in the sight before them; silence made him unsure of whether they were pleased or disgusted.

Tooth fluttered forwards curiously and gently moved back the screen of hair blocking Jack's face, so his large brown eyes came into view. She studied him, every feature – and finally her hands moved to open his mouth and check his teeth. Still there and perfect.

Sandy was the next one to come over for a look; he peered up at Jack timidly, blinking at his sudden change of appearance and shot back to his spot again, as if he was unsure if he should be afraid or intrigued.

North looked the most stunned; had the situation not been so dire, Jack probably would have snorted with laughter at the expression on his face; his eyes bulged, his mouth hung open, his stomach seemed to expand in size.

'Relax guys…' Jack said timidly, 'It's only me.'

North was the first to speak, 'Jack…I don't know what to say…'

'You look so…' Tooth's mouth quivered as she fought to find the words, '…_different_.'

Jack was unsure of how to respond; he rubbed the back of his head nervously, 'I guess I have changed a bit…'

'A bit?' North scoffed, his laughter coming out slightly shaky, 'Jack, you…you're a _mortal_.'

He had been waiting for someone to say it. And now that someone had, he believed it. He was a mortal – a warm-blood mortal who would someday pass on from the world and become part of the sky, along with all the other mortals. That thought made him feel both nervous and optimistic at the same time.

'I'm happy for you, Jack.' Tooth said which made him want to die with relief, 'As long as you're happy-' at this, she glanced at Hiccup, '-then that's all that matters, right you guys?'

Sandy and North both nodded in approval – and then Jack noticed that Bunnymund was not with them. The rabbit was in the corner, crouched on all fours so he resembled the sort of bunnys that human children keep as pets. When Jack had stirred and then awoken, his ears had perked up and he'd taken a step forward to get a look at his new face. But as soon as he made eye contact with the boy, they slunk back down behind his head and he returned to his cowering demeneour, trying to hide in the shadows.

Jack felt his stomach sag a little at the sight of the rabbit, who was still sick with guilt over his treatment of the child, and carefully held out a hand to him, beckoning him over. The rabbit complied, albeit hesitanty, and when he had crept over Jack reached out and carressed those large furry ears, smiling slightly as Bunnymund closed his eyes in contentment.

'Bunny?'

The two green eyes opened again and looked at him; they were small and full of pain and Jack wanted to cry when he looked into them and saw the slightest hint of tears. He cuddled the bunny's head close, stroking his nose with the tips of his fingers, a gesture he knew the rabbit loved.

'I'm sorry,' he heard Bunnymund stutter, his head nestled on the boy's lap, his furry chin sticking into his thigh, 'I-I should never have-'

'Sssh, it's okay Bunny, ssh,' Jack murmured soothingly in return, 'I forgive you. Don't be upset, please, I hate you being upset.'

Bunnymund took a moment to gather himself, allowing Jack to stroke his head – then he eyed Hiccup's wounded knuckles which were now fixed with a thick bandage supplied by the elves, 'Oh…sorry 'bout that mate…'

Hiccup shrugged, 'I should have aimed better.'

Bunnymund managed to snort with laughter. Jack knew he needed to make the most of this moment – granted Bunnymund would never do it again. North would tease the rabbit endlessly about it later, he knew that much.

He suddenly felt something wet on the side of his face and saw Toothless' long tongue dripping slavar inches away from his face; he chuckled and cuddled the dragon's head also.

'Ah, Toothless, old buddy.' He scratched him behind the ears, 'What do you think? Does brown suit me?'

'Grgrgrggr.'

'I would take that as a yes,' said Hiccup.

'So the man on the moon finally answered?' North said, lowering his large body into a chair by the bed.

Jack didn't realise he was blushing until he laid a hand upon his cheek and felt it burn. He knew bringing up Pitch Black would not go down well. He wet his lips.

'Yeah…I guess he finally cut me some slack.'

'Jack,' Tooth piped up, 'What happened to your staff?'

The staff had almost slipped the boy's mind; he shrugged, 'I don't know….I guess I don't need it anymore now, do I?'

He didn't notice the slight look of displeasure that crossed North's expression; but he decided not to say anything; the man on the moon surely knew what he was doing. He watched Jack, with Toothless and Hiccup and Bunnymund and realised he had never seen the boy more content. Perhaps he was supposed to be mortal. Perhaps that had been his destiny all a long.

But still, his mind was haunted by the absence of the staff.

For he knew what evil could occur if it ever fell into the wrong hands.


	13. Chapter 13

'How is it…possible?'

Jack glanced at Hiccup, unable to get used to the feeling of shoes. The cold now had a negative effect on him and he found he needed to wrap up warm whenever he went out, for his body was no longer suited for the winter's chill. He remembered a joke North had cracked a few years previous – '_the day you stop pulling pranks on people is the day you wear shoes_.'

Sure enough, pranking was the last thing on his mind.

'Who knows?' he replied to Hiccup, 'The man on the moon is capable of a lot.'

'I guess…' the Viking turned and peered at his face for the third time that morning, 'I just can't get used to you like this. I mean…it's so different to how it used to be.'

Jack's brown eyes lowered slightly, 'How'd you think_ I_ feel? I can't do anything now. I'm just normal.'

Hiccup worried that his words had hurt him but Jack's lips curled into something of a smile and he put his arms around the taller man's neck.

'And I wouldn't have it any other way.'

Hiccup pressed their foreheads together, 'I just can't get used to it.'

'You will. We both will – eventually.'

They took each others hands and began walking to where the trees grew tall.

'Do you think Toothless will be alright with Baby Tooth?' Hiccup murmured, glancing over his shoulder.

'I wouldn't worry,' Jack replied, 'They'll sort things out between themselves…providing he doesn't eat her.'

Hiccup snorted, 'She'd poke a hole in his tongue…' but then he added more seriously, 'Jack…you do realise that everyone can see you now?'

'Yeah, I know that.'

'So what are we going to tell people when we return to Berk.'

'Easy. I'm a foreign friend. Simple as.'

'Yeah but….well, do you want them to know we're sleeping together?'

Jack gave him a confused look, 'Why does it matter?'

'The village is very traditional…' Hiccup sighed, 'Look, it's complicated. I don't even know what I'm going to tell my dad yet.'

Jack pulled a face, 'I forgot about him.'

'He's always going on about grandkids. I just hope…' he trailed off again, 'We've just started to bond again. I don't want this to ruin things.'

'It won't. Just tell him the truth. He's your dad, he'll understand.'

'I hope you're right.'

They came to a point where the tree branches spread out and Hiccup found he had to push them forwards to get past. Jack ducked instinctively each time he pushed, but one time Hiccup loosened his hold too early and the branch went flying back, the sharp end tearing across the skin of Jack's cheekbone, almost knocking him backwards.

'Jack! Oh God!' Hiccup went and cupped his face, 'Did I hurt you?'

When the shock had passed, Jack felt something wet on the side of his face, slowly trickling down his cheek, irritating the skin. He brought his fingers to his face and they came back red at the tips.

'God Jack, you're bleeding.' Hiccup tore his hands through his hair, 'I'm so sorry. We should get you back to North, he'll know how to fix it.'

Jack didn't respond. He stared at his bloody fingertips until his vision blurred.

'…I can bleed Hiccup.' He said at last and his eyes went wide and frightened, 'I…I bleed.'

The Viking looked at him with slight worry, 'Jack, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's a human thing. Put some water on it and it should clear up.'

Jack looked at his fingers again. And then he brought them to his lips and tasted the red moisture. As soon as his tongue came in contact, he spat it back into the snow.

'It tastes awful!'

Hiccup repressed a snigger, 'It's supposed to. Now, come on, let's get you cleaned up. You look like you've committed a murder.'

'Oh, very droll.'


	14. Chapter 14

Before Hiccup could even tap his knuckles against his front door it swung open and a large arm tugged him inside by the collar.

'Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III!' Stoick thundered, dragging him into the living area, 'Where in the God's names have you been?! We've all been going mad looking for you!'

'Hands _off_ Dad, I'm not a child!' Hiccup snapped, pulling himself out of Stoick's grip, only to be caught by the shoulders and shaken roughly.

'You're still a child in _this_ house!' Said the large man firmly, 'What if you had gotten hurt? What if you'd gotten yourself killed? I'd be left feeding that bloody dragon, I would! Why, if your mother was still alive, she'd-!'

He cut off when he noticed Jack hovering in the background; he had managed to slip in without getting trapped between the door and the frame. He shrunk under Stoick's gaze and his hand outstretched into a small, bashful wave. The Viking blinked at him, looking bemused and rather embarrassed.

'Oh, er...' he coughed, nudging Hiccup, 'Why didn't you tell me you had a guest?'

'I couldn't get a word in edgeways,' Hiccup muttered, rubbing his shoulders which were sore from where Stoick had gripped him.

Stoick, who had no sense of spacial awareness, got right up to Jack's face so the boy shrank even further, 'What's the wee laddie's name?'

'It's Jack. Jack Frost.' said Hiccup in response.

'Oh I see. Nice to meet you, son.'

Jack's bottom lip curled back into his mouth nervously as the man outstretched a hand; as soon as he took hold of Stoick's giant paw, he found that he nearly had the spirit shaken out of him.

Hiccup intervened before he got his arm broken, 'There's something I need to tell you Dad.'

Stoick was hardly listening; he was too busy observing Jack's physical state, 'Not much meat on him, is there?'

'_Dad_,' Hiccup snapped, 'This is important!'

When he finally got Stoick's attention, he carefully curled his hand around Jack's, his face going stiff in determination as he spoke.

'Dad...Jack's been a friend of mine for years and...and well, you haven't seen much of him - or any of him - because...because...because he's from a different part of the island and I can only see him every winter or so...and...well, this is the interesting part. You see...Jack and I...we um...we're...we're sleeping together. And...and that's the long and short of it Dad...'

Hiccup's words took a while to process through Stoick's mind; he studied the two boys opposite him, his eyes suddenly large and round beneath the mass of hair and beard that were beginning to turn grey with age. Jack shifted from one foot to another, trying to avoid his gaze. The man seemed a lot larger than he had been before.

'Well...' Stoick said at last, 'This is very...unexpected.'

Hiccup - who had been prepared for a shouting match - flushed slightly in relief, 'Dad?'

Stoick stroked his beard for a while, shifting awkwardly and looking anywhere but at the two young men in front of him, 'Well, er...if this is what you want son...'

'It is.' The grip on Jack's hand got tighter, 'Very much so.'

'...Right then.' Stoick rubbed his hands together, 'Seeing as we all meet eye to eye...I suppose you won't be needing a spare bed then.'

Jack let out a squeak that he instantly wished he had kept in.

* * *

'Did we get away with that or_ what_?' Hiccup laughed, flopping back onto his bed, 'I thought we were for it there!'

Jack went and laid himself down on top of him, 'Are you sure your dad doesn't mind this?'

'He'll be a little awkward for a while but in a week or so he'll lighten up.'

Jack's lips twitched, 'Let's hope so.'

Hiccup noticed him wavering, 'What's up?'

'Nothing...it's just...'

'The other guardians?'

'Yeah.'

Hiccup cupped his face in his hands, fingers sticking out into a comforting stroke, 'I know it was hard saying goodbye Jack. But at least they're content with your decision. It would have been far worse if they had been mad at you.'

Jack's mind flashed back to his departure from the North Pole; how Tooth had cried, Sandy had stared at him with large, sad eyes and North had given him a bone-breaking hug; but to his surprise, he found saying goodbye to Bunnymund was the most challenging. He had rubbed his cheeks against the bunny's soft muzzle and he suddenly didn't want to let go; it made him feel safe, secure, as if nothing could hurt him. Just that warm, soft feeling of home.

He sighed and rested his head on Hiccup's chest, 'Now that I constantly have an appetite, is there any chance of something to eat?'

Hiccup smirked, 'I'll check the larder. Though probably anything I give you will taste of fish - Toothless just loves that stuff.'


	15. Chapter 15

'Your friends are really weird...' Jack muttered to Hiccup, swinging his legs over the fallen tree trunk to peer over at the young Vikings.

'You could say that,' Hiccup replied, 'They're very strong willed, I'll tell you that.'

Jack's eye fell upon Ruffnut and Tuffnut, who were in the middle of a fight over which shield was the better colour, 'I mean, those two...do they ever agree on anything?'

'Not that I know of.'

'And him...' Jack motioned to Snotlout, 'He's a very..._big_ guy.'

Hiccup snorted, 'Yeah, most people notice that.'

Jack cocked his head at Fishlegs thoughtfully - and then he noticed Astrid on the far right. She wasn't participating, which was unusual. She kept wrapping her arms defensively around her stomach.

'That's the baby, isn't it?' Jack asked quietly to Hiccup.

The Viking lowered his eyes, his posture becoming awkward, 'Yeah...'

'I don't get it. How can she not know who the father is?'

'Jack-'

'I mean, you can't get pregnant and just forget who impregnated you in the first place.'

'Jack, you don't-'

'It just doesn't make sense-'

'Jack, she was raped.'

Jack's mouth stopped working and it hung open a moment; then his teeth came down and sunk into his bottom lip. His expression became confused, brow furrowing in thought.

'Hic...' he said after a long while of pondering over the statement, '...what's rape?'

Hiccup had sensed that this question would arise and let out an exasperated sigh, 'Well...it's something terrible Jack. Something no one should ever have to go through.'

And in the course of a few minutes he had explained every gruesome detail, so by the end Jack looked sick.

'That's...terrible...' he mumbled, 'Do they know who did it?'

Hiccup went stiff for a moment and he didn't respond; his eyes flickered over to the other teens, past the squabbling twins and the scatterbrained Fishlegs until his gaze landed directly on Snotlout.

Jack followed his stare, 'Hic...was it him?'

At first, the Viking was mute and went on glaring. He only snapped out of it when Jack tugged at his sleeve and repeated the question.

'What? No, no, I don't...' but then his expression hardened again, '...well, Snotlout clearly had a thing for Astrid which she never returned. And he gets violent when he's denied what he wants. So who else could it be?'

Jack reacted to the emotions Hiccup let off and quickly took his hand, 'If it is him, you can get Toothless to rip his head off.'

This earned a laugh but Hiccup had water in his eyes, 'She's my friend, Jack. I just want her to be safe. And she's not safe while he's around.'

Jack rested his head against Hiccup's shoulder, 'We'll both keep her safe. You and me. And when the baby comes, we'll keep him...or her...safe as well, okay?'

This time, Hiccup actually looked at him properly and a smile formed on his lips when he looked into those innocent brown eyes.

'Okay,' he replied quietly and felt the warmth of a kiss placed on his lips.


End file.
